


Wolves and Dolls

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - GTA, Knotting, Light Masochism, M/M, Mild Painplay, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan convinces Ray for some wolf fun. [featuring living ball joint doll Ryan and werewolf Ray!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves and Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> a cross post from my tumblr [here](http://themadkingsendshismilk.tumblr.com/post/133304512639/were-going-to-hell-together-wolves-and-dolls). Other tags include; mild inflation and mild body horror [penetration+injury to cervix/womb]

Oh.

Ryan takes a minute just to stare, honestly.

“What?” Ray scoffs, a self conscious tone to his voice that he tries to hide but doesn’t particularly manage. Ryan knows Ray doesn’t hold a high regard for his wolf form and that he doesn’t much care for being in it so he really does appreciate Ray doing this for him but holy shit. While Ray is fairly small in his human form, the same can not be said for his werewolf form. In fact, Ryan has never seen Ray completely in his wolf form and something tells him he might have made a bit of a mistake with his decision. Ray is nearly three times his normal size not only overall, towering over Ryan with ease, but also his dick. Especially his dick.

“It’s nothing,” Ryan assures easily. He asked for this and he really has no desire to back out of it now. That being said, he really has no idea if that’s even going to  _fit_ in him. Ryan’s synthetic body doesn’t have quite the same elastic nature that a human’s would and even if it did, he doubts it would help much. It’s as thick as his wrist at the largest part and that isn’t including his knot which will undoubtedly be even bigger. That being said, the thought is already making him hot around the collar. It’s not like Ray is going to hurt him after all; it’s been years since Ryan properly attached his nerves.

“Nothing, right,” Ray murmurs back sarcastically. “I’m just an ugly mutt is all.”

“ _No_ ,” Ryan replies. “You make a cute mutt.” He smiles and Ray gives him an unamused look.

“You say that like that’s not equally as bad,” he says. For a human maybe but Ryan is not a human and neither is Ray so what does it matter really? “Are you sure you want to do this, man? This isn’t weird to you?”

“Literally every part of me in interchangeable,” Ryan says. Having sex with his werewolf boyfriend is by far the least weird thing around here. Besides, Ray says that like Ryan is a human and he’s not. Pesky human standards don’t apply to him. “As long as you’re alright with it, I’m certain I want to do this, Ray,” he confirms again. Ray has already admitted that while he isn’t exactly fond of his wolf form, he is more comfortable in it and he does enjoy sex more when he doesn’t have to concentrate on holding his human shape. Ryan kind of hopes this will help him be less self conscious about it, too.

“Whatever,” Ray scoffs mildly but the little wag of his tail gives away how pleased he is that Ryan is totally into this. Of course, Ryan wouldn’t have brought it up if he wasn’t interested in going through with it. He likes trying new things and this is very, very new. His eyes fall back down to Ray’s throbbing erection, eagerly twitching from their rough housing previously. They always play wrestle a bit before sex, it gets the blood flowing and Ray always gets so nippy.

With a small grin, Ryan scratches Ray’s fluffed chest and Ray gladly leans into the sensation, his tail swishing around happily. He’s bigger than Ryan’s used to but he also seems to know this, stopping himself from potentially squishing Ryan. Ray’s always been aware of how much stronger he is than most of his datemates, though, and rarely lets himself hurt anyone by accident; intentionally is another story.

Ryan works his hand further down, patting Ray’s underside in the way he likes so much before scratching his fingers around the base of his dick. Ray leans his head on Ryan’s shoulder a bit, awkwardly adjusting his paws like he isn’t sure what to do with them. There isn’t much he  _can_ do with them but perhaps that is for the better. He seems a little clumsy like this, likely not used to not having fingers. Ryan gingerly presses his hand to the exposed section of flesh and Ray makes a low, gruff noise from his snout. Though he wriggles his hips when Ryan runs his hand down its length, he makes a conscious effort not to thrust towards him.

Wow that is just- really big. He can say without uncertainty, he’s never had something quite this size in him before. Of course, he’s never really had a strong feeling towards size before, either, typically more than happy with whatever his partner happened to be packing. Ryan supposes this doesn’t change that; Ray just happens to be packing a lot. He can fit his hand around it but it’s a snug fit. Ryan is far more eager to see if it actually will fit in him than he thought he’d be. The head drips slick, hot precum and Ryan rolls his fingers over it to rub down his cock.

“Mmf,” Ray whines softly, bumping his nose against Ryan’s head and licking the back of his neck affectionately. It’s already easy to tell how much more he’s enjoying this. “Fuck, Ryan.” The snug fit Ryan’s fingers had around Ray’s dick gradually becomes snugger and Ryan realises very quickly that he hadn’t even been fully erect yet. That length and girth plus a knot? Ryan’s cunt throbs hotly.

“Ray,” Ryan murmurs, pushing Ray’s head away from him a bit and scratching him behind his triangle little ears. “Lick me, will you?” He doesn’t have to ask more than once. Before Ryan can properly move into position Ray bows his head and runs his warm tongue across Ryan’s pussy. Ryan steadies himself on Ray’s shoulders, hunched over his wolf boyfriend in an attempt to not collapse on his knees. He has to say, Ray is by far the best oral sex giver Ryan has dated in his long life. His flat, wet tongue laps gladly at his pussy and the sensation automatically makes his legs tremble. Ryan wouldn’t even call himself sensitive but Ray’s tongue is fantastic.

Ray is big enough, and strong enough, that when he shifts his muzzle, he moves Ryan with him. Sure, Ryan isn’t all that heavy being mostly hollow but still, Ray manages to lift him up with just his snout and Ryan grasps for handfuls of Ray’s fur to keep his balance. The wet tongue parts his dripping cunt with a single swipe and Ray nuzzles himself closer to push his tongue inside Ryan. A jolt goes down his back and Ryan drops his head in pure pleasure. Ray’s thick tongue laps across his clit and Ryan lets out shaky sigh, rocking his hips into the movement to get more of the sweet friction. With each lick, he stuffs more and more of his tongue into Ryan’s cunt, slicking him with saliva and loosening him up.

Even his tongue is bigger. Ryan wriggles his hips to help Ray out, wanting the satisfying feeling of being full that, even as big as his tongue is, he can’t get like this. It’s pliable, though, and gives a sensation like no other. Ray’s dull teeth pressing into his skin doesn’t bother him much. He reaches with one hand to stroke his clit and with the other, scratches behind one of Ray’s ears with praise. This only urges Ray to tilt his head better and press his tongue deep into Ryan’s quivering pussy.

“Ah, Ray,” Ryan moans hotly. He can feel his tongue in every nook and cranny, licking his walls with such an eagerness to please Ryan could melt. It takes a lot to make him come and Ray can do it so easily for him, wolf tongue or not. “That’s good. That’s enough,” he assures with a rasp in his voice he can’t prevent. Ray dips his tongue into his cunt a final time, the slick muscle reaching places his human tongue never could, and Ryan lets out a deep, throaty groan. As he pulls away, his flicks his tongue against Ryan’s clit, perhaps not intentionally, and Ryan’s hips twitch.

It’s already fairly obvious they’re not going to fit a condom over Ray’s dick so Ryan just reaches for the lube instead. Honestly, Ryan doesn’t care much for them anyways but then again, he’s not at risk to catching anything. Ray fidgets some more, not being able to do much with his paws but not liking having nothing to do either. Ryan just takes his time, though, drizzling a fair amount of the ‘werewolf’ grade lube on his pussy and more on his fingers. Ray loves the scent of the stuff. He makes a frustrated snort and slaps his tail against the bed.

“Just give me a sec,” Ryan says as he rubs his fingers between the lips of his cunt. They’re both aware from experience how unpleasant Ryan’s skin can be if not treated properly and Ray certainly doesn’t mind waiting, just being idle. He licks at Ryan’s neck faintly, little kisses made in place of not being able to help much with his paws. The joints where certain sections of Ryan meet are paid close attention to, Ray knowing well how sensitive he is in these places, and knowing even better how his tongue makes Ryan groan.

“Okay, okay,” Ryan says and he shoves Ray’s head away from the lines in his neck, saliva dripping down between his skin plates. “Just fuck me.” As eager as Ray is, he hesitates.

“Like this?” he asks.

“Yes, Ray, like this,” Ryan assures him again. “I am the one that asked you to do this. I knew what I was getting into.” Well, as far as the wolf part went. Perhaps Ryan should have realised earlier that Ray was going to be bigger and by extent, his dick would also be bigger and maybe he did. He just didn’t realise ‘bigger’ meant ‘giant monster dog’. That’s the kind of surprise Ryan is into, though, so everything really works out in the end.

“God you’re weird,” Ray scoffs but again, his traitor tail gives him away. Ryan doesn’t mention it. Instead, he shifts himself into a laying position to make it easier for Ray to mount him. He’d much rather prefer to see what’s going on, so he pushes a pillow under the small of his back to tilt himself up in an easy arch. Ray is still uneasy about where to set his paws, awkwardly walking over Ryan then back again before Ryan finally just has to grab his legs and pull him forward.

“Are we going to do this some time today?” Ryan asks impatiently and Ray replies with another mild snort. He manages to get himself into a good position but the slickness of both his cock and the lube dripping from Ryan’s cunt makes it difficult for him to thrust in. The size certainly doesn’t help, either. Ryan lends a hand to hurry things along, reaching down to hold Ray’s dick steady and line him up with his pussy. Ray thrusts forward eagerly but his thickness makes him slip off, rolling against Ryan’s clit in a way that makes his curl his toes. He tosses his head back and Ray quickly readjusts to try again.

With some help from Ryan, he takes it slower this time. The tapered tip goes in well enough but the fat girth is another story. Ryan arches into him, excitedly awaiting the stretch that will surely follow. Just as he’s about to urge Ray to hurry again, Ray thrusts his hips forward with a jerk and the thick shaft sinks in suddenly. Ryan jolts instinctively, wrapping his arms around Ray’s fluffed neck for something to latch onto and gasping out a rural noise that fades into a gravelly moan. It definitely feels as big as it looks. Immediately he is drawn into a puddle of quivering pleasure and pain, the difference so little to Ryan.

“Shit,” Ray breaths out hotly. “Damn dude, you’re fucking tight.” Well yeah, when his dick is that big it’s going to seem like that. Ryan can’t make his tongue work well enough to bother offering any sort of reply and he’s not sure if he even wants to. He’s far too busy taking in the sensation of being stretched what is certainly well beyond usual. Instead, he rolls his hips in little circles, the thickness alone putting a pleasant pressure against his clit that he can’t get enough of.

Ray gives him a moment to collect himself, though Ryan doesn’t even try, before rocking against him. The friction is too much and Ryan comes instantly. He groans in the back of his throat and the whimper Ray makes in his ear is all too rewarding. His orgasm does help relax his body and that makes it much easier for Ray to properly thrust into him again. Of course, Ryan is ready for another one immediately. Ray isn’t one to deny him of that, either, gladly beginning his usual jack rabbit pace with an extra ‘oomph’ this time.

If the thickness wasn’t enough, the length certainly is. Ray’s dick strikes the back of his cunt with each rapid thrust until all Ryan sees are spots and the firmness of his knot that bumps against his labia each time assures him that Ray’s dick does, in fact, fit- barely. Though he keeps shimming forward a little bit at a time, trying to get more of his cock in Ryan’s warm pussy, there just isn’t anymore room for him. He’s filled to the brim already, fuller than he’s ever been before. The tip is already jabbing at the entrance of his womb so intently. A particularly well aimed thrust grinds against his clit and the following orgasm nearly makes him blackout.

Two already. This  _was_ a good idea.

“Ryan,” Ray pants, licking Ryan’s neck affectionately. Ryan leans up to him for a kiss and Ray laps at his mouth without hesitation. Closing in on his own climax, Ray’s thrusts become quicker and much more shallow, urgently trying to stuff the full length of his cock into Ryan. Perseverance wins out in the end. Initially, Ryan is startled when Ray’s knot starts to sink in but the wave of pleasure that follows soon after makes it easy to forget. It pops in suddenly and Ryan nearly cracks the joints of his fingers with how hard he grabs Ray’s shoulders, his entire body tensing in his third orgasm. For a very split second, he does indeed blackout.

Ray lavishes his face with kisses and Ryan has to take a moment to reorganize his thoughts. That was definitely a first and he can only hope it’s not the last. The intense pleasure and the less intense but still very pungent pain is something he’d love to experience again. Fortunately it’s rather obvious what caused it; Ray’s hard, pointed cock entering his womb. Well that is- certainly not  _supposed_ to happen. It’s ridiculously hard to complain when Ray is pumping hot, thick come directly into his womb.

Ryan lifts his head up a bit to peer between them. He rubs his fingers over where they connect, the lips of his labia tightly hugging Ray’s swollen knot. There’s the obvious outline of said knot where it’s been shoved into him, Ryan’s lack of pelvic bone making it stand out far more. He follows the bulge that Ray’s dick makes on his lower belly with his fingers and Ray whines softly at the feel. Ray is  _well_ into his womb. Ryan groans as he presses his fingers gently against the swell of his stomach. With Ray’s fat knot flush against his walls, there’s nowhere for his sweltering hot come to go but in and the bump in his belly grows with it.

“You alright, man?” Ray asks worriedly as he nuzzles the side of Ryan’s face and licks his jaw. Ryan lays his head back, resting a hand on his belly and feeling the sensation of Ray’s come swimming through him. It’s rather hard to think right now.

“I’m great,” Ryan promises with a light tone and faint laugh. “Real great.” This is probably one of the better ideas he’s ever had honestly. Though perhaps he’ll need to make some adjustments before trying it again in the future. He scratches Ray behind both ears, tilting his head up to let Ray kiss him properly though it’s more like a lick to the mouth. It doesn’t feel like the swelling of Ray’s knot is going to go down any time soon, a wolf of his size is probably well suited for long post cotius cuddling. Ryan’s fine with that, he could use the rest anyways and he’s not quite ready to relinquish the feeling of being stuffed full yet, either.

Ray is more than content to settling himself down, his extra fluff providing a warm covering for Ryan whether he wants it or not. Ryan just loving pets him and his tail ticks away as they drowsily slip into a nap. He only stirs again when Ray starts moving and there’s a faint tug on his nether region. Ray stops when he notices Ryan is awake.

“Sorry,” he offers quietly. “My foot fell asleep.”

“Mm,” Ryan murmurs back. “It’s okay.” He shifts a bit to give Ray enough room to move his feet into a better position and when he does, he notices the stickiness near his hip joints. Ryan yawns quietly and with some effort, manages to lift his head enough to glance down. He pushes Ray up a bit and the lad moves into a sitting position in a way that tugs on his tender cunt again, still firmly tied together by Ray’s knot. Ray looks down curiously.

“Is that supposed to happen?” he questions. ‘Supposed to’ is a strong word. Ryan pats his belly a bit but the swelling has gone down.

“I think you busted my womb,” he murmurs. Ray makes a disgruntled face. Fairly, Ryan’s reproductive organs are almost entirely ornamental; of course he can’t hold a gallon of come. He pushes down on the edges of his abdomen plate and it pops off without much trouble.

“Gross,” Ray complains as he flicks his ears back.

“It’s your come,” Ryan reminds him with a scoff.

“I was talking about your organs, Ryan!” Ray promises.

“Don’t be a baby,” Ryan insists simply. He rummages around a bit to assess the damage but there’s not much too it. His cervix is definitely broken and his poor womb has a decent sized hole in it now. These are things easily replaced, though. Perhaps he should go for the more elastic version this time. He rubs the tip of Ray’s cock from within his exposed abdomen and Ray makes a startled ‘yip’.

“Hey!” he yelps. Ryan laughs.

“Are you almost done?” he asks, giving Ray’s knot a soft squeeze and making him shudder. It’s still too big to pull out just yet though Ray seems to have stopped coming. His insides are just a mess right now.

“No,” Ray scoffs. “I told you, it takes a while when I’m like this. Ryan- Ryan don’t. Come on, man- I don’t want to be tied to your disembodied vagina, Ryan!” 


End file.
